


Hands Tied

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: It’s the 1940′s and you’ve finally agreed to go on a date with Steve Rogers. You know that it’s a bad idea to go out with someone of his race, but you simply couldn’t resist those blue eyes. That’s when things really did go bad. (1940s AU Steve Rogers X Black!Reader)





	Hands Tied

Steve watched you from afar as you filled up empty coffee mugs of other patrons with a smile on his face. He looks to make sure no one was looking and poured out the coffee from his mug into a plant and called you over, “Hey, Y/N. I think I could use a little more coffee.” As he watched you walk over, the smile on his face grew. “Thank you darling,” he said as you finished filling up his cup.

You smiled and shook your head, “You’re really testing Nick’s patience, white man. This is the 5th cup of coffee you’ve had today and some people are afraid that you’re in here. Plus, you’ve been coming here for two months straight. Is there a reason why you’re drowning the fake ficus in black coffee?”

“You know very well what I want, Y/N. It’s really no secret,” Steve said, staring at you adoringly.

Your smile instantly faded away and you let out a deep sigh, “You really don’t give up, do you Steve?”

“Give up on you? Never. Come on, Y/N. I know that you want me too.”

“Steve, you’re cute and all, but there are some doors we can’t go through. Leave after you’re done. This is your last cup.” You turned to walk away and he grabbed your wrist.

“One date, Y/N. All I want is one date with you. After that, I promise that I’ll leave you alone,” he said quietly so that no one within ear shot could hear, desperation in his tone.

You pressed your lips together and studied him for a moment. He seemed absolutely genuine and you knew that it would lead to nothing, but trouble if you agreed. Still, who could resist those desperate blue eyes? You sighed and whispered your reply, “My shift ends at six. Pick me up behind the diner.”

He smiled and let you go, “Thank you so much, Y/N. You won’t regret this, I swear.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, white man.” You turned around to hide your smile.

**********

Steve got out of his car and leaned against the wall next to the backdoor. One hand in his pocket and bouquet in the other, patiently waiting for you to come out. He took a deep breath and smiled as he processed what was about to happen. He’d been waiting to go on a date with you for so long, and the time had finally come. To him, it was like everything was spinning because of all the excitement he was keeping contained. Suddenly the door opened, and he stood up straight only to find that it was just Nick throwing out the trash.

“What are you doing back here, Steve?” He asked as he loaded the bags into the garbage bin.

“Hey Nick, I’m just waiting for Y/N. She finally agreed to go out on a date with me,” he bragged nonchalantly. 

Nick gave him a questioning look, “What do you mean? Didn’t you come to pick her up an hour ago? Okoye came in earlier saying that a white man was back here looking for her, so I let her go early.”

Steve’s heart began to race as he started to panic, “No, I just got here because she said she wouldn’t get out until this time.”

Nick realized what was going on and began to panic as well, “Did you tell anyone else that you were going on a date?”

“I only told my best friend Bucky and Howard.”

“Where are they right now?”

“They left earlier saying that they were going to get drinks with friends. You don’t think that they-”

“That they kidnapped her? Of course they did, fool!”

“Shit! No! We have to go help her.”

“Damn right, we do. Do you have any idea where they could have taken her?”

Steve nodded strongly, “I know exactly where they are.”

“Good, I’ll close up shop and get some people to come with us. We’re going to save her,” Nick stated.

“I’ll start up my car.”

**********

The burlap sack was finally pulled off of your head and you winced at the bright light that the small mob of men casted. You looked around and found yourself surrounded by white men, tied up on your knees. They all seemed to have stones to throw at you at the ready and a feeling of dread began to settle in.

Suddenly someone pulled back your hair and made you look at them. “You’ve got a lot of guts, colored bitch,” Bucky said, gripping your hair as tightly as he could.

“Refresh my memory, what exactly have I done to deserve this?” You asked, trying to act unafraid.

Bucky laughed and Howard kicked you in the stomach, causing you to fall over from the pain. “She’s got a mouth too,” Bucky said, still laughing.

“You know full well what you’ve done,” Howard glared at you, “You used your evil voodoo magic to somehow make Steve fall for you, Y/N. Poor Peggy has been wondering why he stopped talking to her, and he’d be devastated to find out that he left her for a disgusting colored girl.” He proceeded to spit on you.

“Now you’re going to pay for what you’ve done to Steve. Then he’ll thank us for setting him free,” Bucky said, beginning to back into the crowd, “Everyone ready?”

The crowd cheered in response and you felt the fear of dying start to get stronger as you shivered. You braced for impact and closed your eyes, leaving yourself open to whatever they were going to throw at you. Instead, you listened as what sounded like a fight broke out. You opened your eyes and saw M’baku come towards you.

“Y/N! Get up, we’re getting you out of here, come on,” he said as he pulled you onto your feet and started pushing you towards a car.

“How did you guys find me?” You asked.

“Steve is the one who told us where you’d be,” nick said as he motioned to Steve who was fighting his friends and defending yours.

“There’s no time to keep fighting, everyone hurry up,” Steve shouted out before getting hit in the head with a stone.

“Steve,” you called out and tried to run towards him, but M’baku held you back.

“They’ll bring him to the hospital, he’s white. We have to get out of here,” Nick said as he began to speed off.

You cried as you watched the fight continue as you were driven away.

**********

Steve could do nothing but stare at the diner. It was in absolute shambles. All the windows were broken. The door was knocked from its hinges and it looked like no one had been in there for a month even though he had only been in the hospital for a week and half. He walked inside and observed all the damage done then sat at the seat he would usually sit in. Steve looked around and sighed, blaming himself for all of this. It was all his fault that you got kidnapped and it was his fault that the diner was destroyed. He sighed and hung his head. Then he thought about the note you had left him in the hospital that simply said, “No one can rewrite the stars.”

***********

You helped your mother hang the laundry up on lines and put your hand on your back, feeling it ache as you bent over to grab something out of the basket.

“Why don’t you take a break, Y/N? I know you’re still injured,” she suggested kindly.

You smiled and shook your head, “No mama, I’m fine. I just-”

“Listen to your mom, baby girl. You went through a lot,” your father said, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Alright, but I’m helping you cook dinner. You can’t treat me like I’m a little girl again just because I’m hurt. I still want to help you guys out.”

“Yeah, and we’re not that old yet. We can handle ourselves, dear,” your mother smiled as she pushed you inside.

You chuckled and entered the kitchen and noticed white man sitting at the table, his back facing you. Then your heart began to race as you got closer, “Steve?”

Steve stood up as soon as he heard your voice and faced you with a smile, “No one can rewrite the stars, but for you… I’d change history.”

Happy tears filled your eyes and you ran towards him and cupped his face in your hands, greeting his lips with yours.


End file.
